


weren't we birds of a feather?

by bluesandbirds



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dream Smp, Family Crynamics, Gen, Hurt, No Comfort to be Found, Short, but have it here too, i wrote this for the tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesandbirds/pseuds/bluesandbirds
Summary: techno makes a deal with the deviltommy pays the price
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 82
Kudos: 672
Collections: Other Fanfoms





	weren't we birds of a feather?

**Author's Note:**

> title from "hey little songbird" from hadestown

Tommy is shaken awake by two rough hands. He recognizes the feeling, they’re the same hands that have both knocked him down and given him awkward, semi-encouraging shoulder pats.

“Go ‘way, Techno” he mumbles into his pillow.

“Wake up, Tommy,” the Blade’s voice sounds weird, a few shades off his normal deadpan.

“Fuck off.”

A growl, “ _Tommy_.” Swiftly, his blankets are ripped away, exposing him to the biting chill of the basement. Tommy tumbles to the ground with the blankets, landing in a heap at Techno’s feet.

“What the fuck!” he shouts, eyes flying open and suddenly very, very awake.

Technoblade’s in his usual retirement get up of blue and white furs, but he’s also got his mask on, hollow eyes and ivory bones. He doesn’t usually wear it inside and it’s a little disturbing to see first thing in the morning.

A soft bundle hits his face.

“Get dressed.”

Tommy splutters, glaring up at the man standing over him. “I don’t think I will, dickhead.”

“Tommy, get dressed.” His tone leaves no room for argument.

Tommy looks down at the clothes fallen in front of him. His old red and white shirt and tan pants. Not the Antarctic colors he’s been wearing for his stay with the Blade. He frowns.

“Where are we going?”

A pause, just a breath too long.

“I’ll tell you when we’re upstairs. Get dressed.”

With the strangest feeling in his stomach, Tommy begrudgingly does as he’s told. All his instincts scream at him, _danger danger danger_ , but he doesn’t know why. He wonders if this is what Techno’s _chat_ is like.

Tommy climbs up the ladder from his cellar, shivering at the draft that his old clothes do nothing to shield him from. As he surfaces from the lower floor, his mouth is already open to complain. That all falls away when he gets a look at the room.

Technoblade is positioned at the far corner by the enderchest. His back is ramrod straight and he doesn’t spare Tommy a glance. The boat where Edward usually lives is empty. His box sits under the window, open and so, so far away.

Heart dropping, shoulders tensing, Tommy says, “What is _he_ doing here?”

And in the middle of their den, stands Dream, gleaming netherite and permanent smile.

His next words send a chill down Tommy’s spine more violent than any winter wind.

“I’m here to take you home, Tommy.”

Tommy swallows, summoning some of that bluster he used to own. “I am home, bitch.”

“Not anymore.” There’s a smile in Dream’s voice. “See, Technoblade and I have talked, and we’ve both decided that it would be best if you came back with me instead of staying here. Isn’t that right, Techno?”

The other man offers only silence.

Tommy laughs in the green bastard’s face. “Yeah, right, like Techno would give in to you.” He looks over to his brother for his reaction.

The Blade’s gaze is fixed towards the wall. He stays silent.

“Techno?”

“ _Tommy,_ don’t you remember _?_ I’m the only one who cares about you. I’m your only friend.”

“That’s not true, Techno here cares about me. Don’t you, big man?” His tone is his usual pomp and bullshit, but his eyes plead for reassurance.

He receives nothing.

Dream hums. “Maybe. But certainly not more than he cares about Philza.”

Tommy’s head snaps towards Dream. “What did you do to Phil?”

“Nothing. And I won’t ever do anything, Techno here’s made sure of that.”

A pit growing deep and cold in his stomach. “Techno, what—what did you do?”

Predictably, he gets no answer.

Crossing the room, Tommy marches up to Technoblade, bringing them chest to chest. His eyes scan, looking for something, _anything_ , from ~~his b~~ the man. He’s still wearing that stupid fucking pig mask, all hollowness, all bones. Tommy finds nothing.

 _“You bastard,”_ falls from his lips.

A blast of cold air hits his back and Tommy turns to see Dream standing by the open doorway.

White plummets from the heavens, the storm outside is in full force, unforgiving whirlwind of ice and snow.

Tommy is shaking.

“Here.” Something soft and warm is draped over his shivering frame. “Wouldn’t want you to catch a cold on our way home.”

Numbly, Tommy looks down at the green hoodie he’s now wearing.

Dream holds out a sleeve encouragingly.

With a rising feeling of defeat, Tommy slips his arms in.

Dream does up the zipper like Tommy's an incompetent toddler. Tommy lets him. He earns a pleased pat on the shoulder for his cooperation.

One last look at the Blade. The man who was supposed to ~~be his family~~ protect him. Who now stands in the corner like another one of Dream’s pawns.

Tommy scoffs. “Fuck you, Technoblade.”

No reaction.

He growls. “Fuck. You.”

Anger rises in his chest, familiar and safe, filling the spaces where he stashed _peace_ and _love_ and _hope_. When he has nothing else he has his rage. A fire to burn down that frigid little house.

“I hate you!” he screams at the unmoving man who _still won’t look at him_. “I hate you, I hate you, I hate youIhateyouIhateyouIhate...”

And that’s how Tommy goes—kicking and screeching with hot, angry tears cutting down his face—because TommyInnit has never gone anywhere quietly. Throughout it all, Dream keeps his iron grip on the hood of his jacket.

The two figures shrink into twin green blobs before disappearing completely into the snow.

A sorrowful whisper barely escapes the threshold before it is lost forever to cold, harsh winds.

_“Goodbye, Theseus.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i speedran this for my tumblr for the sole purpose of the line "goodbye, theseus" but i figured y'all could have it too. it's not my best quality but i hope you liked it! comments, kudos, and the lot are always appreciated!


End file.
